Time For A Wedding
by WinchesAnna
Summary: Felicity and Oliver are Best Friends, and she goes to a wedding and her best friend is keeping an eye on her


**A/N:** I'm back or Kind of! hope you enjoy this idea... no beta this time... lOOKING FOR SOMENE THAT WANT TO HELP. Sorry for all the mistakes. THis and Best Friends AU, hope you enjoy it! all the comments are welcome.

 **8:45 am Oliver:**

You are over reacting... You told me, that she was a special friend. And btw, I have a party too.

 **8:50 am Felicity:**  
Hahahahaha you once told me the parties at your home, don't count as parties.

 **8:55 am Felicity:**  
Time for work... Talk to you later

 **8:57 am Oliver:**

Good luck

 **8:45 pm Oliver:**  
This thing just started and I can't handle these people... How is your wedding going? Did you cry already?

 **8:50 pm Felicity:**

I just got out of work...Running late... I missed the ceremony.

 **8:52 pm Oliver:**  
Drive safe, tell me when you arrive.

 **9:30 pm Felicity:**  
Just arrived and I'm sitting with my old classmates, hope my brain can handle this... How is your party?

 **9:45 pm Oliver:**  
Just enjoy the night, ok.  
I just finished talking to everyone here... Oh wait, it is an old lady that I have to talk with.

 **9:46 pm Felicity:**  
lol

 **10:00 pm Oliver:**  
Time for dinner... Finally!

 **10:02 pm Felicity:**  
Good for you... I'm just drinking wine... And talking about the last time that my old classmates got drunk and did stupid things (like you know) lol.

Maybe I should borrow some of your stories and tell them…

 **10:10 pm Felicity:**

SHOOKING NEWS I'm the only single on this table

 **10:30 pm Oliver:**  
What are you doing?

 **10:32 pm Felicity:**  
Eating dinner... But I prefer to have a hamburger... I can't handle these people any more... But my friend looks happy and beautiful...

I will stay a little longer and then go back to home...

 **10:34 pm Oliver:**  
We just finished dinner; I think it's time to get out of here.

 **10:36 pm Felicity:**  
Have fun…don't do anything stupid

 **10:38 pm Oliver:**

Never!

Please enjoy the night…

 **10:40 pm Felicity:**

I will try…

 **11:00 pm Oliver:**

So?

 **11:02 pm Felicity**

OMG Oliver Queen is texting me while he is on his "boys night" with Tommy

 **11:03 pm Oliver:**

Funny...

Dancing with your phone… Come on, you can do it better…

 **11:04 pm Felicity:**

Ha! It keeps me away to awkward conversations… or drunken people… Oliver they are so drunk….

 **11:30 pm Oliver:**

Look up

Felicity reads, the Oliver's message... She didn't know want it to mean... So she keeps dancing with her friends, but her phone vibrates again, it was Oliver...

 **11:35 pm Oliver:**

"Felicity, please, look up"

Felicity smile at her phone and then looks up, and there he was on the second floor with his usual smirk, he definitely came after his family dinner because he still was wearing his tuxedo. She was lost in her thoughts, when her phone vibrates again.

 **11:47 pm Oliver:**

Ready to leave?

She just smiles at him and nod, then, she goes through the crowd and saw her friend, she just said goodbye and wishes the best for the happy couple. She also heard some drunken ladies saying that they saw Oliver Queen at the party.

"You have the drunken ladies wondering if you are real" Felicity told him.

"You look beautiful" Oliver told her and then took her hand. Felicity didn't know what was happening, but she was holding hands with Oliver and she was taking her to, well she didn't know where she was taking her.

"Where are we going?" Felicity asked. Oliver stops and smiles at her and said "We are going for a real dinner". Then they start walking again.

"First, you bring Big Belly and then this place... How?"

They were and a beautiful cabin, it was so small and it was so rustic but beautiful.

"I just make some calls and then..."

"It's so beautiful"

They finished their dinner and then they just sit there to see the stars, Oliver put his Jacket on Felicity's shoulders. And he was just resting his head on her shoulders. He likes here, not he likes to be with Felicity, he felt peace with her, this was perfect.

"Oliver?" Felicity asked, taking him out his own thoughts.

"Yeah?"

"Have you... Never mind"

"Fe-li-ci-ty"

She smiles at him and starts all over again.

"Ok, but keep in mind that I blame the weeding for this question, ok?" Oliver just smiles and then nod, then Felicity took a big breath and said "Have you ever thought about the person that you want to spend the rest of your life?"

Felicity knows Oliver for a very long time and she knew that he had a long relationship with Laurel and things didn't end as everybody thought, so Oliver was single now, and he had been for so long, and now that Felicity thinks about Oliver didn't date anymore, he was so focused on his work at his family company than he only goes out with Tommy just for a boys night.

But she still wonders if Oliver has the same thought as hers, she maybe could see her being married someone, so she just keeps explaining herself "I mean.. You know the right person for you, how do you find him or her in your case, tonight I just look around and everybody seems to have their love life good, but I can't even have a job and then it hits me that maybe it's time to share everything with someone I mean not now but in the future" Felicity bite her bottom lip and started to play with Oliver's jacket. She didn't want to send the wrong signal, of course she has feelings for Oliver but she didn't want him to think that this confession was for him and maybe a future together.

Oliver though about it, of course he had thought about this, the point of share a life with someone. Suddenly he gets up and sat in front of Felicity, took her hand and said "Yes"

"Really?" Felicity looks him, into his eyes, with wonder. Definitely this was a bad conversation to have with her best friend he is going to tell her about someone and she didn't want to hear it, not know that she thought about the two of them all night.

"Maybe it's hard to believe it, coming from me, but I think about that person, the one I want to share the rest of my life. I'm actually trying to be a better person for her, and when I feel ready maybe I will ask her out"

Felicity looks at him and said "that's so sweet Oliver, but you have achieved a lot, you are a different person right now, that girl is so lucky, you should try to ask her out" Felicity words came from her heart, she had seen how Oliver had changed and become this responsible man, and she was happy that her friend had found someone, even thought that this someone isn't here.

"Thank you Felicity, maybe I should do as you said"

They didn't talk too much after that, so when Oliver took Felicity to her apartment, she just said "Thank you for everything" and starts to unlock her seat belt. Then she felt Oliver's hand on her arm, she looks at him and he smile and said "Felicity, Thank you!"

She smiles and said "Thank you for saving me tonight" and then she got out of the car.

Next Day Oliver was getting ready, the words that Felicity said to him, make him realize that he was ready and today was the day that he will ask this special girl to go in date with him.

"What a smile big brother" Thea teased him.

"Good morning to you too Thea" Oliver said, and kiss his little sister.

"Oliver it past noon" his mother told him.

"Yeah, right, long night" Oliver said.

"Are you going out?" Her mother asked.

"Yes, I need to do something, Bye Mom…. Bye Thea" he said.

"We need to meet her soon" He heard Thea.

Thirty minutes later, he was standing in front of her house, he was nervous, but he really needs to do this, so he took a big breath and then he knock. Seconds later she opened the door. And then she was Felicity, wearing her pajamas.

"Oliver, What are you..?" She asked, but then she smile at him and said "Come in".

"Do you want water or wine?" Felicity asked him, he said "No, I just want to talk".

"Ok, then, let's just sit" Felicity said.

Oliver took a big breath and said "I should have come sooner or said this before, but as told you last night I was just trying to be a good person, to be better."

Felicity doesn't understand where all this came from, until she remember what Oliver told her about him and making things better for that right person.

"Yes, because you want to be better, for…"

"For you" Oliver interrupts her

"Felicity" Oliver said while he took her hand. "I want to be better for you."

"When you asked last night if I thought about someone to share my life, I thought of us you with me, so here I am following your advice." He sits on Felicity's coffee table so now he can be in front of her and then he said "Felicity Smoak would you like to go on a date with me?"

Felicity just nods with a big smile "Oliver it will my pleasure". Oliver just let go a breath that he didn't know that he was holding and smile and said "Thank you".

And then Felicity said "Now if excuse me, I need take a shower and get ready my date will be here soon".

Oliver smile and said "how soon is that?"

"I don't know, he will be here at 7" Felicity said.

"Oh! I better keep going, you know I heard that there is a good knew an Italian restaurant" He got up and star walking to the door.

"Really? I will tell my date that I want to go there.."

"See you soon" Oliver said.

"See you soon"


End file.
